Picture Perfect
by maximumcullenxxx
Summary: An old photo album, Max and Fang alone together, seeing it. What else can this scenery lead to? A realization. And, of course, a make out session. Because a picture is a memory captured forever...it only makes them perfect. Picture Perfect. FAX. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

_Picture Perfect_

_FAX._

_--_

"Look, Max!"

I heard Angel call my name. I looked over at her and smiled. "Yeah, sweetie?" I asked her. She grinned up at me while catching her breath.

It was a cold December evening, about eight at night, and we were staying at my mom's for the same reason. The kids were all complaining it was too cold, and I didn't want any of us to get sick. She gladly accepted us, and we'd practically just had been relaxing a bit.

"Your mom has this album of us! She said Jeb came and gave it to her about two days ago!" Angel said.

I frowned. An album? "What kind of album?" I asked Angel. She was still smiling like crazy.

"A photo album, Max," she said. I laughed at her 'duh' tone.

"Well, you want to look at it with me?" I asked her, gently taking it from her hands and putting it on my lap. Angel shook her head.

"Nudge and I already looked at it. Plus, Dr. Martinez is taking us out for hot chocolates!" she called to me as she disappeared through the doorway leading to the hallway. After a minute, she appeared again with a coat on. "Would you like us to bring you some?"

I grinned. "You know it," I agreed. She giggled and hugged me.

"Be back soon, okay, sweetie?" I told her. Angel smiled and ran to the front door, where mom, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Ella were standing.

"We will, Max. Are you sure you're not coming with?" Mom asked me. I smiled and shook my head.

"No way, I'm just getting comfortable in the fire." I told her, and Ella laughed.

"The fireplace will do that to you," she said while buttoning her coat up. I grinned and agreed.

"Well, we'll be back later, okay?" Mom said as the kids all started walking out the door. I smiled.

"Be careful," it was more of a plead. My mom laughed.

"I'll try," she teased, and closed the door behind her.

When I heard her lock it, I grabbed a blanket from the couch next to me and wrapped it around myself. I stared at the fireplace and how it gave such warmth to the house, and more to me.

I suddenly remembered I had the photo album in my hands and I looked down. I frowned. How had Jeb gotten this album, anyway? I shook my head. He had his ways, I knew that.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I turned my head slightly, giving Fang a glance to let him know I knew he was here.

Fang flopped down next to me on the loveseat (A/N: DO we need a more appropriate name for the double couch? :D) and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't go with the others?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I'm too comfortable right here." I explained, then I smiled slightly at him. "Want to see this with me?" I asked.

He looked at the album for a second and asked me what it was.

"Angel said Jeb brought it to mom a few days ago. It's a photo album." The album was light blue and big. Did we have so many memories together? My throat closed up at the thought.

Fang noticed, because he suddenly grabbed one end of the blanket, and wrapped it around himself.

But the distance between us made my side of the blanket limited, so I scooted closer to him to the point where our arms and legs were both toughing. Sparks ran up my veins at his touch, and I tried to hide my blush.

I could feel Fang's smirk. "Well, let's see it," he encouraged.

I nodded and opened the album to the first page.

The first picture was of all my flock together and Jeb there, as well. We were all smiling and soaking wet. I frowned, but then smiled. "Do you remember?" I asked Fang.

Fang chuckled once. "Yeah, didn't we not listen to Jeb and run out into the rain?"

I laughed. "It ended up in a very sick Gazzy." Fan laughed along with me.

The next picture had me and Nudge, beaming at the camera as we fixed Angel's bed with stuffed animals.

I laughed quietly. "I remember that Nudge wanted to put the cow in the very middle, and I insisted on the frog." I sighed. "And we ended up agreeing on the bunny. This frustrated Jeb a whole lot."

Fang chuckled. "I remember that," Fang said. "Jeb came out of Angel's and Nudge's room with hair like Einstein."

I laughed abruptly. "That is so true. Never though of it that way," I locked my eyes with his and we stared at each other, smiling like idiots.

Then I cleared my throat and looked down, hiding the blush that was creeping to my face.

I changed the page. You saw Fang scowling at something at the floor. I giggled. "You looked so cute when you scowled," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "I was ten," he retorted. "Iggy stepped on my cookie."

I suddenly remembered. "Oh, yeah!" I said. "And you were such a gentleman. You stayed quiet."

Fang nodded. "Though I really wanted that cookie." He suddenly said. I chuckled.

"He made up for it," I told him. I switched the page, skipping other pictures. I pointed to the first picture on the next page. "Look," I whispered.

Fang got closer, his breath trickling down my neck. Then he smiled slightly…and he had such a caring look on his face…

"It's Angel's first night in her bed," he said knowingly. "She wanted it so much."

"Only for her to wake up again and sneak back into her crib," I whispered. We both laughed.

I had never seen Fang like this. Laughing so much at everything. And much less so close to me. Was it so bad I felt like kissing him right then?

I cleared my mind of the thought and flipped to the next page. There, was Fang and…me? We were hugging…

Fang smiled sweetly at me, and I smiled back. "First time you ever hugged me back," I told him. He shrugged.

"You were getting frustrating," he said blankly. I narrowed my eyes at him and smacked him. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. I shivered. "I never said I didn't enjoy it," he whispered, his face inches away from mine. I looked down.

"It's also the day," I told him to distract myself from his arm around my waist. "That I started considering you my best friend." I grinned.

He grinned back at me, so blinding, it almost made me gasp.

"You consider me your best friend?" he asked, raising an eyebrow? His smile was smug, but his tone was curious.

I laughed. "Old news, Fang," I told him, rolling my eyes and looking back at the photo album.

Though I couldn't concentrate on it anymore. "How about we just skip to the end?" Fang asked suddenly. I looked at him blankly.

Fang smiled slightly. "I want to show you something I just remembered," he said. I shrugged and skipped to the last page.

There, in the cover, was a writing…

"_Fang and Max were here?"_ I read out loud. I looked at him, but he just stared at the writings. "We wrote this?"

"You wrote it," he accused. "I didn't like the idea. But you insisted."

I laughed and brushed my fingers over the writing. "Sounds like me," I admitted.

Without thinking, I rested my head on his shoulder. Fang stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed and tightened his grip on my waist, making me grin.

"This only proves one thing," I whispered to Fang.

"And what's that?" Fang asked me, equally quiet.

I smiled. "You really are my best friend."

He kissed my hair, sending shivers throughout my body, but pleasure as well.

"I guess you are, too," he whispered. I laughed.

"Guess? Gee, thanks Fang," Fang chuckled.

"Okay, I _know_ you're my best friend as well." He corrected himself for my benefit. It only made me feel really happy inside, though I tried to hide it.

I looked at the album again, closing it. My head was still on Fang's shoulders. I suddenly noticed something. We had such good times with Jeb. It only proved it in this album. And when her left, when we thought he died…I really loved Jeb. As a dad.

But when we thought he was dead, everything shut down for me. I was afraid to love anymore. Because I just thought it would be taken away from me again.

And then I realized, here with Fang, that that was why I kept denying Fang. I was afraid of falling in love.

But I was no longer afraid of that. It was too late.

I was already in love.

I gasped and got my head up and looked at Fang.

Fang sent me a puzzled look, and tears started welling up in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Fang," I whispered. "I was afraid. Of losing you. Losing love again."

I started sobbing, while Fang just kept staring at me, confused.

I wiped my tears away and stood up, ready to run to my room, but Fang's hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the couch.

"Max," he forced me to look at me. "What are you talking about? You know I'll listen."

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck, hiding my head in his shoulders. His arms wrapped around my waist and he whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

I shook my head again. "No," I said, and pulled away, looking into his eyes. I couldn't believe it. He didn't get it, did he? Did I really have to show him?

I gulped and leaned in slightly, looking only at his lips, afraid of what I might find in his eyes.

And then, almost instantly, I pressed my lips to his.

I swear sparks flew throughout the whole house and the fireplace was burning it down. Everything just centered on me and Fang.

My arms were still around his neck, and my hands went to his hair, pulling his face closer to mine as I tilted my head to deepen the kiss.

Fang's lips finally parted and started moving with mine, as his arms pulled me closer to him.

He lay back on the couch, pulling myself with him. I was now on top of him, laying in the couch, and I could feel his body pressed against mine.

I needed to breath, but I didn't want to pull away. Why did we have noses, again?

But Fang noticed my need for air, so he pulled away, only for his lips to find their way down to my neck. He was leaving hot trails everywhere he kissed me, and it only made me love him more.

I moved down and captured his lips to mine, parting them open myself. Somehow I disentangle my hand out of his hair and slid them down to his chest, and up to his chest.

The warm feeling as my skin connected with his was amazing. Fang seemed to enjoy it, too, because his hands traveled under my shirt and rested on my lower back.

I loved him. I really did. And oh, God, how I was enjoying this moment.

Fang's tongue tried to slide into my mouth, but I decided to not let it in. A little teasing wouldn't hurt, would it?

But he was frustrated, so he bit gently down on my lower lip and tugged on it. I gasped and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in.

I pushed away at the movement.

We were both panting and staring deep into each other's eyes. I swallowed dryly and smiled. "Now do you get it?"

Fang grinned up at me and pecked me on the lips, so soft, so sweet, but still gave me the same feeling. "Oh, yeah," Fang assured me.

I pressed my lips quickly to his again, but this time, I saw a flash of light. Without separating our lips from each other's we both opened our eyes and stared at one another. Then, hesitantly, I let go of his lips and turned towards the door.

Everyone—and I do mean everyone, as in my _mom_ too—was standing in the door, Ella with a camera in her hand. They were all grinning, even Iggy.

How long had we been kissing, again?

"We left about an hour ago," Angel answered my unspoken question. I froze. They were gone that long? We were making out _that long_?

"Aw, Max, don't freak out," Ella told me. "You two are just picture perfect."

* * *

_And that's it. I know, a bit OOC, but still. Who doesn't like a bit of fluff? This is dedicted to two people; __**rootlessdream **__(Fax obsesser, with an imaginary hamster named Fangsy:D) and **Dizzy. Blonde**__**. Girl.**__ (she's the British version of me. :D)_

_Go check them out. They're both amazing girls. :D_

_Reviews make me happy. –hint-_

_:D_


	2. The MR Awards

Hey guys. :) I know, this is a one shot, and this isn't another chapter, no worries.

But this one shot just got nominated for two awards in the MR Awards! And I want to thank anyone who did that, I am so honored. :D So, this is nominated for the Fang/Ella award, the best Fax story and the best oneshot, to be exact. :D I would appreciate it, with all my heart, if you could vote for me. Of course, being nominated is truly an honor already, but voting for me would make my day. :) My month, my year. The same. Of course, I have some heavy competition, but still. I love you all, and I would really love it if you could vote for me. Please and thank you. :)

To see the nominees and vote, go here: www[DOT]mrawards[DOT]yolasite[DOT]com :D

Much, much love,

-Claudia.

_**[EDIT]**_

Wow. Have I mentioned how much I love you all?  
My story Gender Switch has also been nominated for two awards! For the Gasman (best funny story) and Fang (again, Fax) award! Wow. You guys...I swear, I'm writing the next chapter now, just as a thank you for everything. I know, I wasn't planning on writing it for a long time, but this inspires me to. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. :) Much, much, too much love.

-Claudia.


End file.
